


Sacrificial Lamb

by udontadixon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Will's been on a killing spree again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/udontadixon/pseuds/udontadixon
Summary: Short Hannibal one-shot.Will presents a sacrifice to the cannibalistic Hannibal.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Sacrificial Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> I finished watching the Hannibal TV series a month or so ago and fell in love.  
> I wrote a short one-shot for Hannibal x Will and decided to post it here....
> 
> Please don't flame me too hard, this isn't the greatest and...Hannibal and Will are difficult as sin to write for (hence this being short)

Hannibal allowed his aching body to sink into the armchair, pouring himself another glass of wine as he allowed his eyes to close - any ill intentions he had at that moment were currently being lulled by the music that was filling the otherwise lonely silence of the main room. Despite the misleading illusion that he was currently unaware of his surroundings, too engrossed in the melodies that occupied his ears; his sense was still present enough to ensure he heard the door open and close - signalling Will’s return.

He felt the chill from the cold air that had followed his spouse inside, but the cold was laced with a scent of something sinister - something Hannibal knew all too well. His eyes opened slowly, and his vision focused on Will who entered; carelessly allowing himself to drop into the sofa which was positioned opposite his own.

“...You were absent longer than you said you would be”

“My errand took longer than expected…”

Hannibal did not reply to this, instead he brought the wine glass to his lips; parting them and allowing the sharp yet sweet tasting alcohol to flow down his throat - his eyebrows arching subtly as he carefully placed the glass back down.

“Your ‘errand’...did it originally involve a situation in which you would end up soaked in another man’s blood?”

“It was not my original intention...no”

A murder which had not been planned, one that was most likely going to present itself as a thorn to Hannibal’s side as it would bring unwanted complications - he could only hope Will had been clever enough to dispose of the body in a appropriate yet artistic manner.

“What brought you to this moment Will? What were you thinking about?”

“...A sacrificial lamb”

As his spouse took another sip of wine with a perplexed yet intrigued look, Will lazily reached over the arm of the chair; gripping ahold of a blood soaked bag - feebly chucking it at Hannibal’s feet, which prompted him to reach down and inspect it.

“...An arm, and a leg”

“Is that..an adequate enough sacrifice?”

After inspecting the limbs the bag was placed down, purposely on the hardwood floor - such stains would be easier to remove as opposed to if the bag had been placed down on the rug which lay beneath the psychiatrists feet.

“A symbolic gesture, however, whilst I appreciate it greatly, one can only wonder why such a sacrifice was made Will”

“But you said, it was appreciated-”

“Appreciated, but not necessarily needed - insignificant sacrifices are not necessary to please me, dear Will”

Truth was, ever since Will had dragged Hannibal off of the edge of that cliff, he felt a debt needed to be paid to him; he wallowed in self blame for not accepting him sooner, not joining him. He still had hope that the teacup would come together, and that Hannibal, himself, and Abigail would have a place together. This...felt like the second best thing.

“I just thought, that you would...be proud of me”

“You have no reason to push yourself, I already carry extensive knowledge regarding your capabilities, and they never fail to excite me”

Will forcefully smiled, giving a shaky but relieved sigh as he stood up; planning on changing out of his bloodied clothes - though as he headed past, Hannibal briskly took ahold of his hand, keeping a firm yet gentle grip which caused him to falter.

“I already said I forgive you Will, my view on you will not change; with the exception of if you ever make a choice to betray me again”

“I won’t ever make that choice”

Hannibal smiled at this, bringing Will’s hand to his lips and gently kissing the rough skin; discreetly inhaling the aroma of blood that coated his fingers - letting go moments after as he rose to his feet; brushing his suit down as he glanced to his spouse who remained stood beside him.

“...Why don’t you go clean yourself up? Dinner will be waiting for you when you return~”


End file.
